


death sentence

by amuk



Series: PH-Fanfest [8]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They should leave. Now, before it’s too late. --Lacie, Oswald</p>
            </blockquote>





	death sentence

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Prompt 6—Because people don’t have wings, we look for ways to fly

“We should leave.”

 

Lacie turns to stare at him, surprised by his words. “What?”

 

“We should leave,” Oswald repeats, his grip tightening on her hand.  He stops walking and she stands still next to them, in this hallway between between buildings. “Otherwise you’ll die.”

 

Glen’s words repeat in his head and he shivers. As much as he has come to understand who he is, who they are, he doesn’t want it at the cost of Lacie.

 

“We can’t,” Lacie replies, dismissing the idea without a second thought. “They’d catch you quickly.”

 

“But—” The argument dies as quickly as it comes. She’s right, of course she is. Oswald’s already gained the first chain, he’s sure Glen can track him easily. “Then….then…then you go.”

 

“What?” Lacie says, for the second time that night. She moves so she’s standing in front of him.

 

“If you go without me, you won’t get caught.”

 

“I have a chain too,” she retorts, almost bringing it out as proof.

 

“Don’t use it.”

 

“I won’t leave you,” she protests, realizing he’s serious. “I don’t want to leave you.”

 

Oswald lets go of her hands and grabs her shoulders instead. “Please. Lacie.”

 

Angry now, Lacie pushes him away. Staring him in the eye, she growls, “Do you want to get rid of me that badly?”

 

When he doesn’t reply, she turns and runs. His throat feels heavy, feels full, and he tries to think it’s from joy rather than regret.

 

-x-

 

She’s gone for a week, the longest she’s ever run away. Usually it’s for an hour or two, and always on Baskerville grounds.

 

He hopes she’s listening to him for once. He hopes and prays and is equally disappointed and relieved when she reappears in the house.

 

“I thought you left.”

 

Lacie stands next to him, stiff. It’s odd to have her like that and not be touching her. He’s gotten accustomed to her hand grabbing his, to her closeness.

 

He spent a week grabbing air, a week looking back for a pair of footsteps that wasn’t there.

 

“Do you want me to?”

 

Oswald tries to say yes, tries to lie and get her to go, but it breaks in his mouth. Swallowing, he shakes his head.

 

It’s a death sentence, he knows, but he’s never been able to lie to her.

 

Peering into his eyes, Lacie observes him for a moment before smiling. Grabbing his hand, she acts as though nothing happened. “You were lonely, Nii-sama.”

 

He nods.

 

She swings their hands now, humming approvingly. “I knew it. Then you understand why I can’t leave.”

 

Oswald grips her hand back now, covering it with his other one. It is a death sentence and he’s the one who delivered it.  “I’m sorry.”

 

She shakes her head, the smile never leaving her face. “Nii-sama, don’t be. I could never leave you.” Lacie laughs, a brittle thing. “I’m with you till the bitter end.”

 

And if he was lonely before, with just a week gone, he tries not to think just what will happen after she’s gone forever.

 

“I’ll miss you.”

 

“I know.”


End file.
